


Should Have

by CorrineWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on the death of Sam Vimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have

It should have happened at home, surrounded by family, friends and enormous pillows, as he deserved (although he wouldn't be Sam Vimes if he didn't argue against  _that_ ). But Sybil of all people knew that if her husband ought to be somewhere, on the street was where he’d be found.

Fred and Nobby, who’d been  _there_ , weren't there. Nobby cried for four days straight. Fred wouldn't let himself start.

Sam Vimes died in the street, collapsing in pursuit of a criminal. His last words were to Carrot, who’d been following close behind and had knelt to help. “Keep going, idiot!”


End file.
